


love me, bleed me

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM elements, Blindfolds, Blood, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, there's not much kink negotiation involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: "I'm bleeding, I'm not just making conversation."





	love me, bleed me

**Author's Note:**

> This thing came to life without the logical side of my brain meddling with the process, up until the point of editing where I fixed some grammar. Other than that, it was effectively a subconscious experiment influenced by a tweet by the Richard Siken bot twitter account that I used as the summary for this fic, [this phenomenal playlist of Johanna's](https://playmoss.com/en/forautumn/playlist/songs-kylo-and-hux-totally-listened-to-while-doing-the-do) and my frustration after not writing anything in several days. I hope you enjoy the result!

Hux’s legs are spread too wide, his knees sunken deep into the mattress. His groin hurts, and he’d worry about pulling a muscle and hurting himself, but the burn of it feels too good. It feels cleansing, like a shower after a workout. He doesn’t work out much, but he remembers enough, from his younger days, when he still had the time for it. There’s an ache in his shoulders; he has his arms spread on the bed at either side of his head, upper arms covering his ears, palms down. He can feel his saliva pool on the sheet under his mouth, and he’s disgusted with himself. Still, he doesn’t move. It wouldn’t work if he moved. The scene has to be perfect. 

The blindfold is made out of cool, slippery satin, light as a feather. Ren is spoiling him. He told Ren to spoil him, and it’s nice to know that he’s being listened to. He lies there, wet and needy, and he doesn’t know when he’ll be taken, and he’s certain the anticipation is almost better than the thing itself. He and Ren haven’t been a thing for a long time – they’ve fucked each other in their minds so many times that Hux is certain he’d gone through every possible scenario. Yet the real thing was incomparable, and still so astonishing, so mind-blowing, that it worked better than any medicament could to shut up Hux’s tingling thoughts. 

The mattress moves and Hux’s knee slips a little further from the other.  _ Ren,  _ he thinks happily, and bites his lip for the sentiment. He is not happy to see Ren – he does not even see him, for that matter. It’s just the prospect of physical pleasure that exhilarates him. 

Ren’s enormous hands take his asscheeks and pull them apart. Hux never would have admitted, not even to himself, just how much the size of Ren’s hands thrills him. A thumb circles around his hole, and the pull on it is just a tad too much to be pleasant, just a tad painful. Hux purrs. Ren’s thumb catches a droplet of lube and drags it down over Hux’s perineum. His hand moves to hold Hux’s hole exposed while he cups Hux’s balls with the other, his thumb still pressing against Hux’s rim. Hux knows what it means – Ren caught him insufficiently prepared again. 

It was an intention on Hux’s part, no laziness or lack of time. Hux always makes time for things he considers important. He doesn’t want to be loose and pliant for Ren. He wants it to hurt, to leave a mark if possible. That’s why it has to be Ren – isn’t Ren the best at inflicting pain? He’s certainly hurt Hux countless delicious times. He knows everyone else would fear him, or the consequences. Ren doesn’t care. In any other circumstance, his disregard would drive Hux insane. Not now. It’s liberating now. He makes Ren get screening for any diseases he might contract, and Ren is always clean. There’s no need to worry about a little blood. If it doesn’t hurt, then what’s even the point? Hux only feels alive when he’s in pain. 

Ren is hurt by Hux’s insistence on the tests – he swears he doesn’t fuck anyone else, but Hux persists. He doesn’t think that Ren sleeps around – who else would be crazy enough to give in to Ren? – but the betrayal in Ren’s eyes is too precious to do without. 

Ren enters Hux abruptly, without a warning, in one fluid motion. Hux cries out, with pain, with pleasure, and because he can, and Ren digs his nails into the sensitive skin of Hux’s cock. Hux writhes, his fingers curling painfully, and he only manages to stay in the same position because Ren is holding him. Hux can’t do anything, spread to the breaking point, so he lies still and takes Ren’s cock. Ren moves languidly at first, taking his time to pull out fully and then bottom out until his pubic hair tickles Hux’s ass. Hux tried to talk him into getting rid of it, but it was futile. He supposed the compromise in the form of a trim was the closest thing he could get to having his way. It was infuriating, yet thrilling. Compromise was a rare luxury – he either took, or something was taken from him. Ren was an untrodden field of possibilities. 

Hux adjusts to Ren’s cock – his traitorous body is already familiar with Ren, welcoming him, shifting to accommodate him. Hux hates his body for it, but he hates being away from Ren a lot more. Ren stops fucking him for a while, and Hux is ready to growl and bite. He doesn’t tolerate idleness. Then Ren places one enormous hand between Hux’s shoulder blades and leans onto it. Hux gasps, unprepared for it. His breathing is not cut off but it’s not ideal either. Perfect. Ren is on his knees and Hux is thankful for his flexible spine when Ren keeps ramming into him, still pinning his chest to the bed. Ren grunts and moans, a small sound Hux will mock him for escapes him, and he comes, filling Hux. Hux tries to clench around Ren, milking him, taking as much seed as Ren would give. Ren pants and pulls out with a wet, squelching sound. Hux waits patiently for his own release – he would not break their unspoken rule of no talking in bed. Ren had never left him unsatisfied, and Hux is certain the sex is good enough for Ren to make sure Hux would let him into his bed again. 

Ren flips him onto his back. Hux yelps, surprised. They don’t face each other in bed, just like they don’t talk – it would be too dangerous. But Ren doesn’t break the boundaries. He takes Hux’s nipple into his mouth, sucking at it, his teeth sinking into skin. Hux throws his head back without realising he’s doing it. His mouth falls open but no sound comes out – not yet. 

Ren tugs at Hux’s cock, too rough, too fast. Hux grabs a handful of Ren’s hair as if to guide him, although where, he’s not entirely sure. Ren appears to be encouraged by Hux’s response, and he moves his fingers from Hux’s cock to his hole, pushing four of them in. Hux cries out, and he’s dangling on the edge of a glorious orgasm. All the pain is tantalizing, glittering, but it’s not enough, it’s never enough. Hux wraps his own hand around his cock, and he comes over his stomach, and onto Ren’s cheek. 

Ren licks Hux’s abused nipple and tortures his rim just a little longer. Hux screams again, just for Ren. Ren looks up, and Hux pulls the blindfold off just in time to see Ren smirk. His lower lip is smeared with red…

“You bit me,” Hux mumbles, disbelieving. He touches his sore chest, and his fingers pick up several more drops of blood. 

“I thought you said no talking in bed,” Ren replies.

“I’m bleeding, I’m not just making conversation,” Hux hisses, angry with himself, for some reason. He can’t understand it, but it bothers him, the reminder that Ren could kill him right there if he so desired.

“You never minded blood before.”

“Before was different,” Hux counters, although how it was different, he doesn’t know or care. 

“Well I apologize for knowing precisely what would arouse you,” Ren says, “I will avoid it in the future.”

“Shut up,” Hux orders, embarrassed. He doesn’t like the fact that Ren knows him so well. It terrifies him. It makes him feel vulnerable again, like when he was a child. He had promised himself to kill anyone who would attempt to exert power over him ever again, and yet here he is, giving himself up to an enemy, laying his insides open for inspection. 

“You couldn’t have thought we could sleep together without me noticing how your body works,” Ren scoffs, “I’m not as dense as you like to think I am.”

“I don’t think you’re dense,” Hux lies. Ren is still dangerously close, his hair falling in a dishevelled cascade onto Hux’s chest. 

“Don’t I at least deserve the truth?” Ren demands. 

“Do you?” Hux replies, a rhetorical question. Ren deserves the world, and absolutely nothing at the same time.  

“I hate you,” Ren mutters, and Hux knows he doesn’t mean it. Knowing it terrifies him. 

“I’m not yours to hate,” he says and puts his hand, still filthy with his own come, on Ren’s chest to push him away. The push never comes. 

“You were mine the second we looked at each other. You belonged to me before I knew your name, you belonged to me long before we met. We were made for each other,” Ren proclaims, ardently. Hux cannot contain his smile. “I’ll do whatever I want with you.”

“You have such twisted views about romance,” Hux points out. 

“So do you,” Ren says, “that’s why you need me. To complete you.”

“Is this a love confession?”

“Love is for ordinary people.” Ren touches a fading bruise above Hux’s collar bone. It’s still sensitive, but only as an afterthought now. “The two of us? We’re far more than in love.”

“Careful, Ren,” Hux purrs, and Ren chuckles. There was more to the sentence, somewhere, but Hux forgot it the second he saw Ren’s crooked teeth. 

“I’m always careful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk kylux to me on [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH)!


End file.
